


Zgubić

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [45]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, world
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na świecie łatwo jest się zgubić</p><p>Prompt 45. "Zgubić"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgubić

          Świat był na tyle duży, że łatwo było się w nim zgubić samemu. A co dopiero powiedzieć, gdy podróżowało się po całym, bezkresnym kosmosie i czasie? Jak trudno wtedy odnaleźć właściwą drogę?  
          Doctor miał z tym często problem, zbyt często, gdy zaczynał swoją kolejną podróż. Dlatego też zawsze szukał towarzyszy. Gdy podróżował sam najczęściej gubił drogę, a tym samym siebie. Mając kogoś obok, nawet jeśli poszedł nie tą ścieżką _zawsze_ wiedział jak wrócić.  
          Bo sam mógł zginąć, ale nigdy nie chciał skazywać na to kogoś, kim miał się opiekować. Bo to była jego odpowiedzialność i wtedy zawsze musiał odnaleźć drogę.


End file.
